Love That Lets Go
by spilled blue ink
Summary: "When you said that you would love me forever, I believed you. But, who knew forever was such a short time?" A story about love, heart break and following your dreams. Niley.
1. Chapter 1

_**Love That Lets Go **_

My eyes fluttered open at the shrill noise produced by my alarm clock, indicating it was time to for work. I couldn't help but groan as I slowly got up and hit the snooze button on the alarm.

The sleeping body next to me stirred in his sleep lightly due to my movement and I smiled a little when my gaze finally landed on him.

It was no one other than my lovely fiance, Nick Gray.

He looked so adorable sleeping like that; face pressed against the pillow, the curly mop of hair tangled up and the innocent expression on adorning his features. It was the sight that I had been waking up to every morning for the past three months and I loved it.

Sometimes, it was hard for me to wrap my head around the fact that I had finally found someone like him, who loves me unconditionally and makes me feel like I'm the happiest person alive. But the sparkling diamond engraved ring nestling on my finger was a reminded me that this was real, and not just an overwhelming fantasy.

Nick and I had been dating for a long time now, our relationship was kind of like the ones you see in the movies; _Too good to be true. _I loved him, and he loved me. I even lived with him! On my 24th birthday, Nick had asked me to move in with him.

And to think things couldn't get any better, On our 3rd anniversary, a little over a month ago, Nick had gotten down on one knee and asked me to be his bride.

"_Where are you taking me?" Miley demanded with her eyes closed, as Nick dragged her by the hand to a place unknown._

"_Shhh. Just trust me, and keep your eyes closed!" he replied, leading her into a dimly lit hall._

_As soon as the couple entered the hall, a spotlight landed on the two of them._

"_Okay, open your eyes now." _

_Miley opened her eyes, to find herself surrounded by partial darkness. She looked around once in the unfamiliar room. _

_Her eyes jolted back to her boyfriend, with a hint of confusion hidden behind those blue orbs. _

_Nick was still standing there, his eyes carefully awaiting for her response. But this time, he had a little velvet box in his hands. A box that looked oddly like one of those ring boxes._

_Before Miley had time to react, Nick got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a beautiful band of silver studded with a diamond._

_Miley felt her breath hitch, this could not be happening! _

"_Miley Ray, I love you. And I promise to do that everyday, as long as I live. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met, and I want you to be the person I spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?" he said, wearing a nervous smile._

_Miley gasped, a thousand things ran through her mind. Most of them were romantic, cheesy and others were dialogues she had heard people say In the movies, but somehow the only thing that could escape from her lips was:_

"_Yes." _

_Nick's nervous smile suddenly transformed into a triumphant one, as he got up and slowly took mileys hand to place the ring on her finger. Kissing each finger as he went along._

_Miley blushed, everything seemed so surreal. And then, all of a sudden she felt Nick hands on either side of her face, pulling her into a soft yet absolutely amazing kiss._

_Suddenly, the sound of people applauding and cheering filled the room and the surroundings lit up with bright sparkling lights._

_Miley pulled away from the kiss to find the room full of people, people she knew!_

_All her friends, family and co-workers were there. _

"_What is this?" Miley nearly choking on her own spit, her eyes widening in awe and astonishment._

"_Surprise! Welcome to our Engagement Party," Nick said slowly, draping an arm around her and pulling her into an heart warming embrace.  
_

The mere thought of that night made me smile like a complete idiot. And it took me a few moments to fully snap out of my reverie and get out of bed to take my morning shower.

After a long, hot, relaxing shower, I got changed and stepped out of the bathroom to see Nick sitting on the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning," I greeted him with a small peck on the cheek and took a seat next to him on the edge of the bed, my wet hair dripping beads of water on to my shirt.

"Morning. What's the time?" he asked me, groggily.

"8 '0' clock! Now get up, I'll go make breakfast and you go take a shower!" I commanded, and kissed his cheek again.

He nodded, and stumbled towards the bathroom.

I watched him disappear behind the bathroom walls, and then made my way down to the kitchen. Pulling out all the ingredients for mine and Nicks breakfast.

A simple cup of coffee and a pack of biscuits for me, and a plate of eggs with coffee for Nick. The usual.

We had to get to the office by nine but considering the traffic in New York, we'd probably have to hurry up or we'd be late.

Nick and I worked for Cutting Edge Magazine, one of the leading magazines in the country. We were pretty happy with our jobs, because the salaries were enough to keep us content and it enabled us to stay together, even at work.

In fact, our jobs were the reason we met in the first place. Three years ago I got myself involved into a nasty argument with a fellow colleague, the guy got pretty angry at a statement I made but before things got any more uglier, Nick was there by my side, defending me like he's known me for years.

That was the first time I saw him, it felt like love at first sight. After that, we got talking, started hanging out and the rest was history. We got along so well together that it was like we were meant to be or something, which probably is the case, because hello! We're engaged, remember?

Pushing out the memories from the past from my head, I settled down on the table with my cup of coffee in hand. It didn't take long for Nick to appear.

"Mmm, something smells good." Nick sat next to me, pouring himself a delicious cup of coffee.

" Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I always sleep well when I'm with you." He replied, trying to be all cute so early in the morning. But hey, I wasn't complaining.

**-x-**

Approximately, 45 minutes later we were both dressed up and ready to leave.

We took Nicks car, even though I did own a separate car, I hardly took it to work. The need of taking two separate cars to one destination was unnecessary.

There was a traffic jam in the way, so there was a 15 minute delay. And as soon as the elevator door dinged open announcing we had reached our floor, we knew we were late.

"Damnit, we're late! Boss is going to throw a fit!" I half-panicked.

Nick let out a small chuckle and opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted as a short mid aged women in killer heels made her way towards us.

That woman was no one other than our… _lovely _boss. Wrinkly, temperamental and rich; Donna Howard.

"Nicholas, your late!" she screeched, when she finally reached us.

"Yeah, uh, I got stuck in traffic.."

"Don't let it happen again," she said, and waved her hand in the air to dismiss the subject, "Anyway, I've got something for you, my niece is coming around the office today, and you need to take her interview! She is a model, and she has made her debut recently in acting by doing a movie that's releasing soon. I want you to interview her and make her look good, got it?" she instructed, professionally.

"Sure thing."

"Good, now stop wasting my time and get to work. You too, Riley!" she yelled, directing the last part towards me. She got my name wrong _again. _I d i o t.

"Its _Miley_" I said, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

She didn't seem to have heard me though, because she just walked away, yelling at other employees in the way.

"Whoa, seems like his _niece_ is really something, She's extra bossy about getting this right today," Nick noted, as we walked to our respective workplaces.

"Nah, she's always like this"

Nick let out a small chuckle before turning serious again, "Ah, anyway. Better go and get started on my work, before she bites my head off."

"Good luck, I'll see you later. " I told him, smiling, and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Love you," he muttered once before walking away.

When I reached my desk, I saw Emily, a friend and colleague of mine sipping on her daily cup of coffee.

"Hey, Miles," She greeted, briefly looking at me over the top of her computer screen.

"Hi Ems, what are you doing?" I asked, as I settled my over-sized bag down, and sat on the black leather office chair.

Emily shrugged, "Nothing important. Boss wanted me to do an article on people with black hair, and how its so much better than other hair colors."

I let out a chuckle, "What? Don't you think that's kind of ridiculous?"

Emily let out a flustered sigh, "I know! And the worst part is that she wants me to even add something bad about blondes! I'm a blonde and I take offense to that!"

I chuckled again, guess Donna has _finally _lost it.

"But I guess it has something to do with her model niece or something, she has black hair, apparently" Emily said, continuing to type more things into her computer.

"Mmm, seems like she's _really _something. Boss flipped Nick off in the morning today, and told him to make his niece seem like some incredible person in the interview." I replied, turning on my computer and watching it wheeze to life in a few seconds.

"Nick's interviewing her? Oh, poor guy. I've heard she's a real bitch." Emily answered, with an almost concerned look on her face.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"I Google'd it." Emily said, with a laugh.

"She famous enough to be Google'd?" My expression was amused.

Emily laughed, "Apparently, Yeah. Here, take a look," She said, and typed in 'Mikayla Howard' on Google images.

Hundred of pictures popped open, almost all of them showed a attractive black-haired girl in either a short dress or something incredibly revealing, plastering a huge smile on her face.  
"She's kind of pretty," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I bet she has gotten loads of plastic surgeries, its pretty common with them Hollywood people. And plus, she looks like a skank." Emily said, in an almost bitter tone.

I let out a laugh, "What? You don't like her?"

"Of course I don't! Because of her I'm stuck doing a stupid article on how black hair is better than blonde, as if that's even true!" She whined, and then turned back to her computer again, closing the tab about Mikayla.

I shook my head with another laugh and then turned to my own computer, to get started on todays task.

….

A few hours later, I decided to take a break. My work for today was almost done, anyway.

I decided I'd go see Nick, because that's usually what I do when I take a break, or get done with my work early.

I went up to him, and saw him sitting idle on a leather couch. I decided to sneak up from behind him.

"Hi," I said, lightly tapping his back.

"Hey," he replied, looking shocked but evidently pleased to see me, "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, and took a seat on his lap, "I got done early, today. So I decided I'd come see you."

Nick smiled, "Well, I'm glad you came. Because apparently Miss-whatever-her-name-is decided to make a un-fashionably late entrance. She still hasn't showed up!" His voice turned annoyed towards the end.

"Oh," I sympathized, "Her names Mikayla, by the way."

"Seems like you know more about her than I do," Nick chuckled, and took one of my hands in his.

"Yeah, I kind of stalked her on Google," I admitted with a small laugh.

Suddenly, the booming laughter of our boss came from behind the door followed by a delicate chuckle of a girl.

I got off Nicks lap, which was _really_ comfortable I might add, and we both stood up.

The sound of heels clanking against the floor filled the room and the girl strutted forth towards Nick, with Donna following her.

"Nick! Here she is, Mikayla. The next best thing." Donna hollered with a proud grin splattered across her face.

Nick nodded, "Hello, I'm Nick. I'm going to be interviewing you."

"Good to know, Nick."

I took a good look at her as the little exchange took place in front of my eyes and I had to admit, she was pretty. Her long black hair was perfectly straightened and styled, her makeup was nicely done and she dress fitted her just right. And not too mention the killer heels that looked like they were meant to be there. One word: flawless.

But then her eyes landed on me, probably wondering who the hell am I.

I cleared my throat and extended out my hand, "Hi, My names Miley."

She looked at me weirdly and then turned to my boss, "I thought this was supposed to be a private interview, what is this girl doing here?" She snapped, in a hushed tone but just loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm just leaving." I said, quickly, in hopes of avoiding another lecture from my boss.

"Then, leave." She said with an eye roll.

Geez, _diva much?_

I stole a glance at Nick, who passed me a apologetic smile and made my way towards the door.

But just before I stepped out, I heard Mikayla's voice fill the room, a rather flirtatious tone if you ask me, "So Nick, how about we get to know each other a little better before we start this thing.."

_I have a feeling today's going to be a long, long day…_

**-x-**_  
_

The next day when I woke up, the first thing I saw was Nick. His face pressed on the pillow, his hair all messed up, and he was wearing the same clothes he wore to work yesterday.

To be perfectly honest, he looks adorable. Sleeping like that. But, then memories of yesterday came flooding back to me.

Last night, Nick didn't come home from work. I tried calling him a couple of times, but all I got as a response was "almost done" or "on the way." Lies, of course. He didn't come home till somewhere round one-ish, though. I was already sleeping, but I do remember a hazy figure collapsing on the bed, next to me.

I was kind of pissed that he came home so late, I don't know why. I know work is important. But, something about the fact that he was working with that new chick… it just didn't sound right. She seemed _way _too interested in him…

Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those people who think every female is out to steal their boyfriends, No I'm definitely not like that. But, its just.. Nick has never really worked so late before.. and with Mikayla as a companion.. It just didn't fit.

Or maybe that's just a product of my wild imagination. Yeah, that's probably it. I'm just over-reacting.

I shook the thought way and slowly unwrapped myself from the sheets. Without bothering to wake Nick up, since he was working late last night, I proceeded towards the bathroom take a shower to clear my mind and then get started with the rest of the days activities.

I was chewing on my breakfast and staring at the open newspaper in front of me when he finally woke up.

"Good morning," I heard him say from behind me.

"Hey," I answered, not bothering to look up from my plate.

"God, I'm so tired" He complained, taking a seat next to me and himself a cup of coffee.

"Why did you come home so late last night?" I said, asking the question that had been burning in my throat ever since this morning.

"Oh, Um.. I had a lot to do." He replied. I noticed the lack of details and automatically grew more curious.

"Like? Taking an interview doesn't really take that long." I stated, it came out more bluntly then I had intended.

"Yeah, I know. But boss wanted me to get to know Mikayla a little better before doing the actual interview. Uh, the interview is actually today." He explained, grabbing the newspaper that I was previously 'reading' and flipping to the sports section.

"So, if you didn't work yesterday, what exactly did you do?" I didn't mean to sound too nosy but I was genuinely curious.

"I got to know Mikayla a little better, and later we went out for dinner and a walk." He said, not taking his eyes off the paper and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh," I muttered. A dinner and a walk? The thought made my stomach twirl uncomfortably but I didn't ask anymore questions. Because, one, I trusted Nick and I knew him too well to be suspicious over this, and two, I simply didn't wanna know.

"She's pretty cool." He said after a while, smiling to himself.

I just stared a him like a complete idiot, for a full minute, before shrugging it off and getting up from the table to throw away the remains of my breakfast. Because, suddenly, I wasn't hungry anymore.

**-x-**

About an hour later, we both were at the gates of our office. Nick told me he _might _be working late again, because of the interview thing with Mikayla. Guess I'm eating dinner alone again tonight..

Nick and I had our hands intertwined when I saw someone walking towards our direction.

"Niiick!" A high pitched tone squealed.

Nick let go of my hand, and practically ran forward to hug the raven haired girl.

"M-kay! Your early?" He grinned.

_M-kay?_ What the hell?He already had a nick name for her? And not even a good one at that.

" Yeah, I couldn't wait to see you. I had soo much fun last night!" Mikayla answered, mirroring his expression.

"Me, too. So you ready to get started with the interview?" Nick asked, he seemed rather excited.

"More than ready!"

"Good, I'll see you in fifteen minutes,"

I just stood there awkwardly. Feeling like a total outsider, he didn't even introduce me?

Not that I wanted to be introduced to her, but I just wanted her to know I'm Miley, Nicks _fiancé _and that she can get her mind out of the gutter about her thoughts about Nick.

…_Wait! _I _do_ sound like an over obsessive girlfriend. Gah!

**I'm back with a new story. :) Hahah, I know I should first complete all my previous ones before starting a new one but its just… so… tempting.=P  
I've been wanting to write this story since.. forever. I had this chapter, along with a few others, written since a few months but I never posted it. O.o but yeah, anyway, this chapter kind of sucks but the story will start to pick up in the next one. Leave me a review and tell me if this is something worth doing or not? :) **

**And oh, HOLY EFFING SHIT! All the niley news that has been flying around lately? =D Yayayayay! & is it just me or have they been extra smiley lately? Like, even nick! Tell me what you think about all of it in your review.:D**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love That Lets Go**

_**Chapter Two**_

After completing my work for the day, I practically ran out the office doors. Today had been a weird day, and I couldn't wait for it to be over with.

I unlocked Nicks car, and put the keys in the ignition. He had told me to take his car, and that he would catch a ride with someone else.

I decided not to go back home so soon. Nick was working late again and I didn't want to stay home alone all myself and depress myself by thinking what Nick must be doing with his new found _friend._

So, drove myself to a friends place. And not just any friend, my _best friend_ since high school;

"Miley!" Demi squealed in her typical fashion when I finally made it to her house and met me in a tight hug.

"Hey," I mirrored her smile, "how have you been?"

"How have I been? How have _YOU_ been? Its like you've forgotten all about me ever since you got _engaged._" She shook her and tried to fake an angry tone but the huge grin spread across her lips gave it all away.

"Sorry, I've just been busy…" I smiled in return, a slightly apologetic one.

She let out a chuckle, "I was messing with you, hun."

"I know."

"So," she started as she walked over to her couch and pulled me down on it, "how's the husband to be?" she asked, nudging me softly with her elbow. The grin growing wider each second.

Did I mention how Demi was just about the biggest fan of Nick and I's relationship? When Nick asked me to marry him, Demi was possibly ten times more excited than me and not to mention the fact that she even gave us a couple name. A _freaking _couple name. Talk about ridiculous! But then again, this was just one of the many reasons I loved this girl to pieces.

"He's… uh, busy with his work." I replied, not really in the mood to talk about Nick.

Demi's face scrunched up for a second and she shot me a worried glance before asking;

"What's wrong?" She said it so plainly, like she could read me like a book or something, which I'm pretty sure she could.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"You two fighting or something?" She softly touch my arm, reassuring me that she would be there if I needed her.

"No, he's just a little busy right now. That's all." I told her with a shake of the head; at least it wasn't a lie. A half truth but not a whole lie.

Demi rolled her eyes, "Mi, don't lie to me."

"Look, dem, can we please not talk about him right now?" I sighed and shot her a pleading look. I came here to get my mind off of him and the last thing I wanted to do was think about it all over again.

And plus, if we did talk about him, what was I supposed to say? We weren't really fighting. And if I said I didn't like the person he hanging out with, I would sound like a clingy psychotic girlfriend. _Which I'm not._

"Okay," she said finally, her tone was softer now, "but if you ever need to talk, I'm here, okay?"

I nodded in return and smiled at her concern.

"Right, so, since you're already here, I'm not letting you leave now. Obviously. We're going to have a sleep over. And Oh, I got the new season of-" She started rambling at top speed, already forgotten all about Nick. _See_ why I love this girl so much?

Six and a half episodes of our favorites tv show and two tubs of ice-cream later, we were both exhausted. I had texted nick to let him know I'm sleeping over at demi's so he wouldn't freak out. Demi was already fast asleep on the bed, with her mouth slightly agape and saliva rolling down the sides. I debated on whether to snap a picture of this and blackmail her for the rest of her life or not. I ended up deciding against it, she had once again proved to be great friend tonight. I wouldn't blackmail her. _Not today at least…. _

So, I just got up and turned off the tv and slipped into the covers next to Demi, wandering off into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I was cranky as hell because of the total four hours of sleep I consumed last night. I'm a girl and I need my beauty sleep!  
I lazily stumbled out of bed, made my way towards Demi's kitchen. After a quick bowl of Corn flakes, I stalked over to Demi's closet and borrowed a pair of her jeans and a shirt.

Skipping the morning shower, I simply hopped in the car and rove myself to work. I probably looked like shit, but who cares?

Once inside the office doors, I was greeted by Nick.

"Mi, I missed you!" He told me, his holding me in his arms.

_Sheesh_, it hadn't even been a full twenty-four hours and he was acting like he'd been away from me for days... but, then again.. I couldn't say I didn't like it. Its been a while since Nick told me he missed me or anything of the sort.

"Missed you too, babe. When did you get home last night?" I asked, pulling away from the hug but Nick refused to let go of me fully. One of his hands were still wrapped around my waist, holding me securely into place.

"Late," he muttered, sounding tired, "the house looked so empty without you. I swear..."

"Aw, but I'm here now."

"I know," he smiled, a slightly crooked smile and leaned down to capture my lips with his. I readily kissed him back, and felt him smile when I did.

We were both fully aware that our little display of affection was taking place in an office full of people but we didn't care. But just before it started to get a bit more intense, he pulled away half heartedly and laid his forehead against mine.

"I hate sleeping without you." He said, childishly.

I couldn't help but smile like a complete and utter idiot at his simple statement. Can you say _whipped?_

I hugged him in response.

He smiled and took my hand, and guided me towards his office. "So, I was thinking, we should really take a vacation."

"Vacation?" surprise colored my tone, "Whoa, Nick. What brought all this on?" I asked him, half playfully, half serious.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanna relax a bit and spend some time with you without stressing about work." He shrugged and sat on his office chair, pulling me down on his lap.

"Hm, okay," I turned my head to look at him, "where do you plan on going?" I asked, planting a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Texas, maybe? Mom was telling me about how she hasn't seen us in a long while."

"That sounds nice. Do you think we'll get enough days off, though? Donna doesn't believe in having a life outside the office, you know.." I told him with a laugh.

"I'll talk to her, we deserve a break."

"Okay, so when do we leave?" My tone grew excited as I said the words. I had met Nicks family several times, but mostly it was here in New York. I had only been to his former home a few times. So naturally, I was excited.

"I don't know, how does next week sound?"

"Perfect, the earlier the better." I exclaimed and he smiled at my excitement.

"Yeah, " he chuckled, and then leaned forward to kiss me again.

The moment his lips touched mine, all my previous worries about our relationship went flying out the window. I couldn't believe just a couple of hours ago, I had been so paranoid about the fact that he was possibly not interested in me anymore. But right now, the attention he was showering me with made me certain that he loved me, as I loved him.

_It was perfect._

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I had a ton of work to do so I didn't get the chance to see Nick again for more than a few minutes. And when the clock stroked five, I was practically rushing out the doors and meeting Nick in front of his car.

"Hi," he greeted me and pulled me in a hug.

"We riding together today?" I asked him, with a grin.

He nodded, and took the keys from my hand, "I'll drive."

"Didn't you bring my car to work today?" I asked as I slipped into the car.

"No, I took a cab." He told me, taking a seat and inserting the keys into the ignition.

"Why?"

"Because if I brought your car, I'd have to drive home separately, and I didn't want to be away from you anymore than necessary." He gave me a lopsided grin.

"_That_, or you were just being stingy and saving up gas money." I joked with a laugh.

He smiled at my pathetic attempt at humor before speaking again; "so, I spoke to Donna about the days off."

"_Really_? What did she say?" came my automatic reply.

"She was uh.. rather.." he paused, struggling to find the right words, "..difficult at first but then she finally agreed. Three days plus the weekend." He announced and grinned proudly.

"Really? Oh that's perfect!" I exclaimed and the biggest smile adorned my lips.

"I'm glad you're excited."

A few moments passed and we drove in comfortable silence, my mind was too preoccupied by thoughts of going to on a vacation with Nick, but then he spoke up, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Before I forget, I want you to know that we're invited to a party tonight." He said.

"A party?" I repeated, not sounding to excited. Don't get me wrong, I love a good party every once in a while but I was kind of hoping to stay in and spend friday night with Nick.

"Yeah, its Mikaylas launch party and Donna insisted that I should come."

"Oh, uh.. so why am I going?" I asked, remembering when Mikayla rudely told me to leave when I saw her for the first time. Considering that little incident, I doubt she'd want me at her party when I wasn't even invited.

"You're going with me," he said, and reached out his free hand to grab mine.

"I don't know if…" I started off, uncertainly.

"I'm taking you with me. Please don't make me go alone." He plead. His tone was so soft that I couldn't bring myself to say no.

"Alright." I gave in with a sigh and a smile immediately grew on his lips.

"Okay." I gave in with a sigh, and a huge smile graced his lips.

"Thank you," he said, sweetly and gave my hand a little squeeze before continuing, "plus, I also want to introduce you to Mikayla, I have a feeling you will get along great with her."

I just shrugged as he pulled over in front of our apartment.

Nick and I arrived the party at 9. Despite my several pleas on going a bit late, Nick insisted that we should arrive right on time, he said something like making an impression or whatever.

I was clad in a simple white knee-high dress, and matching strappy heels, Nick on the other hand had gone a bit too far and was wearing his best designer tux. He looked great though, so you don't really hear me complaining.

The party was held in some kind of fancy hall, and it was full of fancy-looking people. Most of them were models I'd recognized from magazine covers, and I'm pretty sure I saw editor in chief of Elle magazine roaming around somewhere here. It was all too over-whelming, I now understood Nicks point on _dressing up._

Now, you probably think that as a magazine journalist I'm probably used to all these parties and what not, but actually, I try to avoid going to parties much. My position at Cutting Edge isn't that important, and I usually don't get invited to parties much, if I do, I politely decline.

You might be thinking why I don't like parties, any sane person would, right?

Well.. _Okay, _confession time!

Two years ago when I first debuted as a intern at Cutting Edge, I was invited to this huge party that was held in some fancy yacht. I, being freshly out of college and still inexperienced, went completely berserk. I was so over whelmed by all the wonderful decorations, the lighting, the people and everything that I accidently tripped my own feet, causing my glass of wine to spill on a middle aged lady and completely ruining her dress. It turns out she was the one who threw the party and as a result I got insulted by the weird middle-aged, almost-wrinkly woman and kicked out due to my _lack of etiquette. _I never completely understood why though, I mean, it was just an accident. _Get over it!_

But, anyway, after that I kind of developed a weird phobia of going to fancy parties, I didn't trust my hand-to-eye coordination and didn't want any un-wanted insults thrown towards my way. So yeah, no parties for me. Simple as that.

But here I am today, with my wonderful fiancé at my side, at a party. I'm not exactly having fun but I have to admit one thing; I'm not really concerned about embarrassing myself in some way or the other right now, because as cheesy as this might sound, with Nick at my side, nothing could be _that _bad.

"Do you want a drink?" Nick asked me after a while. I nodded and he dragged me towards the bar.

"What can I get you two?" the bartender asked us.

"I'll have a margarita," I said, while Nick ordered himself a White Russian.

After a few short moments, the bartender slid our drinks towards us and I picked mine up, bringing it towards my mouth to take a sip.

"Your not bored, are you?" Nick asked me.

I shook my head, "no, it's actually kind of fun." I lied easily, just to not make him feel bad. But truth be told, I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"It'll get better, I promise." He said, calling my bluff easily.

"Did you meet up with Donna yet?"

"Err, no. Actually, she and Mikayla are yet to arrive." He told me, taking a sip out of his drink.

"Oh."

Just then, the lights went out and darkness filled the room, only to be replaced by a narrow beam of light. The spotlight was on a girl, the girl of the night: Mikayla. She was greeted by a round of applause and joyful laughter. She did a little twirl and held out her hands to quiet the audience.

"I'm so glad you all came to my party today, ever since I've been a little girl, it has been my dream to be an actress. And here I am today, making my debut. My modeling career has been enormously successful so far and I truly hope that my acting career goes just as well. I hope you all will see my work and appreciate the countless effort I put into it and-" after a while of her rambling, I realized I had just tuned her out. Her speech was boring in my opinion, but I must say, I was impressed by the fact that she is capable of putting together more than a coherent sentence. Or maybe it was just scripted. Either way, I don't really care.

I surveyed the hall full of people, most of them were listening to her speech intently, including Nick.

After a few moments, the room was filled was applause again. And I guessed her speech had ended.

Nick ushered me towards the direction of the raven haired girl, insisting that _I'd love her _when he introduces us.

When we finally reached her, she was surrounded by a group of people but the moment her eyes landed on Nick, she came rushing towards us.

"Niick! You made it!" She said, holding back a squeal and grinning ear to ear.

"I told you I would." He replied, his expression holding the same amount of excitement.

I let out a small cough, feeling sort of awkward. Nick immediately caught on.

"Mikayla, I wanted you to meet Miley," he said and gestured towards me with a huge smile on his face, "my fiancé."

"Oh," Mikaylas expression was un-readable. I couldn't really tell if she was pissed or if she just didn't really care at all. "This is the girl you mentioned earlier?"

"Yeah, isn't she something?" Nick replied, grinning. I awkwardly shifted my weight, obviously unaware of the conversation they had about me earlier.

Mikaylas gaze lingered on me for a short moment, like she was assessing me or something. And then she spoke up; "She's.. ordinary. I don't see why you find her so special." She said blatantly, as if I wasn't even there.

"Oh, just wait till you get to know her." Nick replied, confidently. I didn't really understand why he was so determined for us to get to _'know'_ each other.

"Yeah, yeah.." Mikayla said, waving her perfectly buffed fingers in the air to dismiss the topic.

Nick shot me a quiet glance, like he wanted me to strike up a conversation with her or something.

"So, uh, I like your dress." I said to Mikayla. This was quite the only thing I could come up with; talk about quick thinking. _Not._

She let a joyful chuckle, "Of course, darling. Its _designer._" She said the word like it was sacred or something. "Though, I'm afraid I cant say the same about you. Where did you buy this old rag? The buy-one-get-two-free store?" She said, chuckling again at her stupid comment.

A wave of self consciousness washed through me. Did I really look bad? Nick quickly cut in before I could retort.

"Well, I think you both look gorgeous, no matter what you're wearing." He said, passing me a reassuring smile.

"Whatever." Mikayla replied in that same _i-don't-really-care _ tone, "Anyway Nick, there are some people I'd like you meet. People who can do great things for you. Shall we go meet them?"Once again, her question was directed at him. Like I wasn't even there.

"Uh.. sure?" He replied, and stole a quick glance in my direction just to see if it was alright.

I gave him a nod.

"Great!" Mikayla exclaimed, and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards wherever.

And just like that, I was _ditched. D i t c h e d.  
__**-x-**_

Later that night, when Nick and I finally got home, I was exhausted and furious. At first, I was just annoyed at the fact that Mikayla was being so stuck up and that Nick had ditched me. But then, as the party dragged on, I had a lot of time on my sleeves to think. My annoyance turned into anger slowly, as I thought about her and how Nick acted like a moron around her. And by the time we were leaving, I was downright furious.

As soon as we entered our apartment, I stomped towards my closet to change and take off the _old rag _I was wearing.

Nick noticed the change in my attitude and followed me; "Mi, are you upset?" he asked me, from the other side of the closet door.

_No shit._

I didn't reply out loud to his question, letting him know that I wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy. He deserves the silent treatment.

After pulling out my favorite t-shirt and a ratty old pair of cotton pajamas, I walked out of the closet and headed towards the bathroom to remove all my makeup and change.

"Miley, c'mon, don't be like this." He plead, trying to follow me inside the bathroom.

I still didn't reply and instead just slammed the door right on his face.

After a long while, I got out of the bathroom and saw Nick sitting on the edge of the bed, guilt evident in his expression. He had stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt and was ready for bed, I noticed.

"Miley," he began once he saw me, "I'm sorry. Baby, please don't treat me like this." He said in a pleading tone.

Even though he was long forgiven, I decided I wouldn't let him off the hook that easy. I crossed my arms in front of myself and spoke: "And what exactly are you apologizing about, Nick?" I tried hard to keep my expression stern.

"About what.. Mikayla said. Don't mind her, she has a problem when it comes on keeping her mouth shut. But just, please, don't let that effect things between us."

I decided to mess with him some more and drag this on like an overly dramatic person, "Oh, well I don't know. She was really.. mean and it really hurt me and-" my little fake whiny rant was left uncompleted when Nick suddenly cut me off.

"Miles, you're being too much. Don't say you didn't have it coming, I told you to dress up."

_He didn't just say that._

"Excuse me? Sorry but I don't really give a fuck about what all your little friends think about me or my clothing choices." I snapped back at him, feeling the anger rise in my body all over again.

I threw the covers off the bed almost wildly and slid in between them. I couldn't believe it, was he actually defending _her_?

"Miley-" he started, slowly. I could tell he regretted his words now.

"Goodnight, Nicholas." I replied through gritted teeth.

He let out a weary sigh and then after a moment, slipped into the covers next to me.

"_Goodnight_." He finally muttered, in that slow voice which immediately makes you feel guilty that you dragged the fight on for no reason.

_Ugh. Screw you Nick, screw you._

And that was the last thing I thought before slipping away into another night of dreamless sleep.

**Not too happy with this chapter, but drama is lined up in the next=D Thankyou for all your reviews/story alerts/favorites on the first chapter.;) I love you guys!xx  
How do you think about the story so far? And, do you have any suggestions on what you'd like to read or anything of that sort? Let me know in a review!  
(& if you read my other stories, just a quick note, I'm going to be updating this weekend, after like a million years. So, watch out for that![:)**

**xoxo**


End file.
